


Helping with the Heat

by RyuuSenai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri Katsuki, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega!Viktor, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Viktor is an omega, and while at Yuri's house, he goes into heat. Yuri cannot resist his instincts, so he decides to help relieve Viktor of his problem. The heat gets heated and steamy, causing their heads to get foggy. Their true feelings for each other are then revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri! on Ice fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it! Also, it gets very hot very quick.

“Viktor?” Yuri called through the wood he rapped with his knuckles. “Are you okay?”

A pitifully weak response was all Yuri got. “I-I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? It sounds like you're in pain.” Yuri frowned, “I'm coming in, okay?”

Yuri slid the door open as Viktor cried out, “No, wait!” He was laying on the floor, his face was more red than a tomato. Panting heavily, he looked miserable. Yuri stepped inside, and was hit with a wall of a sweet scent - that of which reminded him of chocolate.

“Viktor. . .” Yuri swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Yuri, please go. I hate that you had to see me like this.” He looked as if he was about to cry, tears even formed in the corners of his eyes.  
Yuri bit his lip, his legs trembled as he felt his self control slipping away. “Viktor. . . Are you in heat?”

Viktor winced when he heard the truth. Nodding, he averted his gaze, looking anywhere other than Yuri.

Walking over to Viktor, Yuri spoke, “So you're an omega?” He voice was stiff, and Viktor recognized the assertiveness that was in his tone. Yuri’s eros was leaking out. He crouched down next to Viktor, sweeping the sweat-dampened curtain of hair out of his face. “May I kiss you?”

Viktor’s eyes widened a little, surprised he did not just kiss him as he wished. Nevertheless, he nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.

Yuri captured his lips in a bruising kiss, almost immediately licking Viktor’s lips to ask for entrance to his mouth. The Russian obliged, grateful for the contact. Yuri’s tongue explored the wet cavern; their tongues then danced between their mouths.

Yuri readjusted himself to where his knee could rub against Viktor’s erection through his sweatpants. Viktor moaned into the kiss, and he bucked into the strokes from Yuri’s leg.

Breaking the kiss, Viktor gasped. Yuri gently pushed him down onto the carpeted floor. “Can I go on?”

Viktor’s face flushed a deep red - that of which was darker than the blush his heat had previously left on him. He turned his head to the side, embarrassed because Yuri saw him in this state. “Yeah.”

Yuri frowned. “If you keep being so cute, I'm going to lose control. Are you sure it's okay if we contin-”

“Please fuck me, Yuri,” Viktor cut him off. “I need you. Now.” He held his arms out, inviting Yuri to devour him.

“Viktor!” Yuri kissed him once again, meanwhile his hands explored the pale body below him. He lifted up the baggy shirt Viktor was wearing; he broke the kiss and began kissing and sucking his neck.

Viktor gasped, clearly enjoying the stimulation to the sensitive areas of his throat. Yuri’s hand scouted Viktor’s chest until he found what he was looking for.

Viktor yelped as Yuri rubbed one of his nipples. Playing with the nub, he seemed to enjoy the view of Viktor squirming underneath him. Chuckling, he left Viktor’s neck alone, heading lower. He licked the little pink stub, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Viktor flung his head back and moaned; he was grabbing at the back of Yuri’s shirt, his hands not sure if he wants to push the slender man away or pull him closer. He settled on pulling him closer. “Yuri,” he moaned, leaning his chest into Yuri’s touch.

Yuri nibbled on the nub, making Viktor cry out. Chuckling, he suckled on the poor abused nipple. Viktor was a panting mess. Yuri hooked his finger around the elastic of Viktor’s pants. He looked up - sky blue meeting cocoa brown. Yuri licked his lips, the same way he did at the beginning of his Eros routine. Viktor’s breath hitched as Yuri tugged the waistband down. He scooted farther down Viktor’s body, his head hovered above black boxer briefs.

Yuri traced the outline of Viktor’s arousal, drawing a shuddering groan from his slender throat. Viktor leaned back on his elbows so he could watch Yuri, whom was already stripping him of his briefs. Looking up once more, Yuri breathed, “Don't ever take your eyes off me.”

Before Viktor could respond, Yuri took his cock into his mouth. Gasping, Viktor buried his fingers in Yuri’s raven locks. “Fuck,” he gasped. Subconsciously, he bucked up into Yuri’s mouth, making him gag.

Yuri held Viktor’s hips down as he pulled up and recovered from gagging. “Sorry,” Viktor felt bad. Instead of replying to him, Yuri showed it was okay that he did that by going down on his dick again. He sucked and worked Viktor’s rod; he licked the head and slit, causing Viktor to clench his fists and pull his hair. Yuri moaned just a little, the delicious pain felt so good to him. Viktor gently pushed Yuri’s head towards his pelvis when he bobbed down. Viktor nearly lost his mind from the amount of pleasure he was given.

Yuri worked the bottom half of Viktor’s cock that he could not take in his mouth. With the saliva that slid down the rod and over his fingers, he probed at Viktor’s entrance. His eyes widened when he realized the hole was self-lubricating. Regardless, he slid a finger in and ripped a moan from Viktor’s throat.

Yuri was trying to slowly ease his way into the hole, but Viktor snapped his hips down, impaling himself on Yuri’s finger. His head fell back, and he cried out, “Yes!”

Yuri got the hint. He picked up the pace, thrusting roughly into Viktor. The Russian was practically sobbing with pleasure. Yuri added another finger, scissoring them. He worked Viktor open, stretching him so he could fit his arousal inside.

Viktor was squirming; he needed more. Yuri curved his fingers slightly, searching for that spot inside him. Viktor jolted, his back arched and his head fell back as a cry ripped from his throat.

Yuri chuckled, “Found your sweet spot.” He continued petting that spot, making Viktor moan Yuri’s name over and over. Viktor’s back arched, and he pulled Yuri’s hair harder than he ever had before. His legs trembled and he cried, “Yuri!" as he came hard, splattering white all up and down his stomach and chest. The splattered cum had even reached as far as his collarbone.

Viktor’s body went limp, and he quickly tried to catch his breath.

Without Viktor realizing it, Yuri had undone his pants and pulled his briefs down just far enough to let his erection flop out. He grabbed Viktor’s legs and rested his ankles on his own shoulders. The head of his cock teased at the pink rim of muscles, making Viktor yelp. “Viktor,” Yuri breathed, “Can I?”

Viktor’s breath hitched as he looked Yuri in the eyes. He reached a hand down and pulled on the skin surrounding his hole, stretching it open deliciously for Yuri. “Please do, Yuri,” he groaned.

Yuri did not need to be told twice. He began easing himself inside of Viktor. 'So tight,' he thought.

Viktor whimpered, he needed more. Adjusting his legs, he wrapped them around Yuri’s waist. He pulled the other man closer, forcing his lover’s dick further into himself.

Yuri gasped, taken aback by Viktor’s actions. He was only halfway into Viktor when - in one swift thrust - he pounded the rest of his length into him. “Yes!” Viktor screamed.

Yuri stopped, fully sheathed. “I'll let you adjust before I move,” he breathed.

Viktor whined, rocking his hips to try to coax Yuri to move. The Japanese man did not get the hint, and stayed still. Viktor laced his fingers across the back of Yuri’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy, lustful kiss. Breaking the kiss, he looked Yuri in the eyes. “Move,” he commanded.

Yuri’s eyes widened; he obliged. He slowly pulled his length out until only the head was still inside Viktor. After waiting another moment, he slammed back into Viktor. “Yuri!” Viktor keened, need threaded in his tone.

Yuri pulled out and pushed back in, setting a rough and fast pace. No longer able to utilize his self control, Yuri had succumb to his lustful instincts. He hungrily thrusted into the slick hole over and over.

Viktor was a mess, panting and moaning with each thrust. Yuri began attempting to angle his thrusts to find Viktor’s prostate again. He slammed in and Viktor’s breath hitched. 'Just grazed it,' he thought. Trying again, he pulled a loud mewl from Viktor. 'Almost there.' He tried once more, causing Viktor’s back to arch off the ground as he cries out. “Yuri!” 'Got it.' He smirked; pounding straight into that spot over and over, he made Viktor scream his name.

Yuri’s eyes widened in terror. 'Oh no, I hope my family can't hear Viktor’s moans,' he thought. 'I should find a way to quiet him, just in case.'  
“Viktor,” he started, “I love the noises you make, but I want to be the only one who can hear them.” With that, he captured Viktor’s lips in a bruising kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Viktor bucked back against Yuri’s thrusts. In pure ecstasy, the Russian moaned into his lover’s mouth.

Yuri slid a hand up Viktor’s side, moving closer to his chest. He hovered over the pink nub he had sucked earlier; he then tweaked it, rubbing it in a way that seemed to drive Viktor crazy - in the best way.

Viktor writhed under his lover. “Yuri,” he whimpered, “I need more.”

Yuri nodded, pulling out of the warm hole momentarily. “Me too,” he breathed. He then flipped Viktor over and onto his hands and knees. Before the Russian could react, Yuri grabbed his lover’s waist with both hands and pounded back into him.

“Yuri!” Viktor keened. With the change of position, Yuri could better control the intensity and depth of his thrusts. Rough and deep, Viktor felt Yuri’s dick brush against his prostate each time the younger man slid in and out of him. “Yes! Ah, fuck! Yuri! So deep!!” he whimpered, stuttering through his words, “Yuri, I'm- I’m gonna! Cum! Cumming!!” He shuddered hard as Yuri hit his prostate dead-on, dragging out his orgasm. Shaking, he grasped at one of Yuri’s hands. His nails dug into the soft flesh.

Yuri slowed his thrusts, eventually stopping to give the man beneath him a short rest. After a moment, Viktor caught his breath; as soon as he could breathe normally, Yuri continued his rough and fast pace from before. “Yuri! Wait! I just came!” Viktor mewled, squirming under Yuri.

Viktor’s legs trembled from the overstimulation, yet he did not want Yuri to stop. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming.

'Damn,' Yuri thought, 'I’m so close. Just a bit more. . .' He wrapped an arm around Viktor to his front; he grasped his lover’s erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Viktor moaned, his hips unsure whether to push back against Yuri’s thrusts or buck forward into his hand. Yuri hit his prostate directly, causing Viktor’s mind to go blank.

“Viktor,” Yuri’s voice dropped an octave from lust, “I'm close.”

Viktor’s voice was a higher pitch than normal; all he could manage to get out was a mix of moans and nearly inaudible words of, “So am I.”

Yuri leaned over, his chest against Viktor’s back. Resting his forehead against the nape of his lover’s neck, he panted heavily. His arm pumping Viktor’s length quickened, bringing the Russian over the edge. He tightened around Yuri, and with a few more thrusts, Yuri buried his knot deep inside Viktor. As he spilled his seed inside the man beneath his, he bit the nape of his neck. Marking his lover, he tasted the iron in the blood that dripped inside his mouth.

After a moment, Yuri released Viktor’s neck. He licked the blood off his teeth and lips. Kissing the wound, Yuri apologized. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.” He pulled out of Viktor, whom laid down and rolled over to look at Yuri.

Viktor held out his arms in the same manner he did earlier. He smiled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Yuri leaned down and hugged him. Viktor pulled the Japanese man down and to his side. He snuggled up against Yuri’s chest. “I'm glad you marked me. Now we can be together forever,” he looked up at Yuri, locking eyes with him. “I love you, Yuri.”

Yuri put his arms around Viktor. “I love you too, Viktor.” He kissed the top of Viktor’s head.

A knock on the door startled both of them. “Yuri, Viktor, are you two okay? It sounded like you were in pain,” Yuri’s mother called out.

“Shit,” Yuri muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Also, I'm working on another Vikturi fic already, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
